


Labelled With Love

by PartTimeLover



Category: British Singers RPF, Squeeze - Fandom, Squeeze band, musician RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeLover/pseuds/PartTimeLover
Summary: Glenn and Chris are on tour with East Side Story when they come to a very important realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, I imagine Glenn and Chris to look the way they do in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBjpyffXnr8.

               “Chris, I…” He’s shaking like a leaf, but he doesn’t know if that’s from the cold water pouring down his body or from the touch of his best friend’s hand against his bare arse.

               “Shh.” Chris is markedly less nervous about what’s about to happen, and he’s even found time to let a smug smile cross his face.  _ God, he’s beautiful _ , he thinks,  _ he’s like a bloody work of art _ . Glenn’s blond curls obscure his vision because the water has plastered them across his eyes, and he looks so skinny, so nervous, so  _ pure _ , almost like it’d be a crime to desecrate his holiness.

 

           “Chris, I’m not—” He just about manages to choke each word out. “I’m… not…  _ bent _ .” There. The cursed word is out, but Glenn can’t deny that he’s somehow incredibly turned on at the prospect of fucking Chris. He can’t tell anyone  _ why _ , he just knows that he wants it.

 

           “I know.” Despite his words, he moves in closer and brushes the hair out of Glenn’s face. “Neither am I.” There’s a smirk on Chris’ lips because he knows it’s not the truth, but he’ll say whatever just to put Glenn at ease.

 

           “Oh.” Before he can say anything else, Chris has to get on his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips, and  _ fuck _ , nothing has ever felt so wrong, yet so  _ right  _ to Glenn in his whole life. The kiss ends far too soon for his liking, and while he doesn’t have the facility to verbally ask for another one, the look in his eyes tells Chris all he needs to know, and this time, the kiss they share is deeper. “ _ Oh… _ ”

_ Not bent, huh?  _ Chris has to resist the urge to laugh out loud, and instead, he obliges him with another—this time, it’s deeper and longer, and doesn’t hesitate with using his tongue. Glenn lets out a long, loud moan, which causes Chris to tightly tangle his hands in his “friend’s” curls.  _ Oh, fuck… _

 

           Glenn feels something nudging against his thigh; of course, there’s no doubt what it is, but a half-smile still crosses his face when he catches sight of Chris’ boner. The sound of the water rushing down from the shower is nothing compared to the pounding of his heart as he reaches one trembling hand to touch the head of Chris’ cock.

               “Oh, fuck!” He mutters through gritted teeth, and almost instinctively pulls harder on Glenn’s hair. “Fuck!” In turn, Chris reaches for Glenn’s cock and runs his hand up and down his shaft.

 

           “Christ!” Any misgivings Glenn might’ve had about fucking Chris are gone now, overtaken by a blinding lust. In an instant, he remembers all the “moments” they’ve had together on stage, all the times they’ve  _ almost  _ kissed, all the times he’s sat with his arm wrapped around Chris on the tour bus, all the times they’ve acted more than just friends.

 

           Friends. Just  _ friends _ . Yeah, because friends totally fornicate in the shower of a hotel room in some foreign city.

 

“Fuck me, Chris.” He doesn’t allow himself a chance to change his mind and let the sensible side of his brain take over again. “Fuck me, _please_.” Glenn whispers, his voice almost barely audible over the steady dripping of the water.

 

“On your knees.” Chris has been waiting for god-knows-how-long to be able to do this. The glee in his tone is evident as he gives Glenn a rough shove. The taller man drops to his hands and knees almost instantly, still trembling, but this time with excitement. _Oh, fuck yes._ Chris gets down on his knees as well, and slowly begins to probe inside him with one finger.

 

           Glenn’s only response is another moan, and every muscle in his body tenses up.

 

           “You like that, don’t you?” Chris doesn’t even bother to hide the smugness in his tone when he adds another finger. Glenn can’t form any words; he just gives a barely perceptible nod and a longer moan. “And you said you’re not  _ bent _ .” He reaches his free hand to wrap his hand around Glenn’s shaft and moves it up and down rapidly.

 

           “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” He barely manages to get those words out through gritted teeth. He’s completely at Chris’ mercy—Glenn only doesn’t know why he’d been so hesitant in the first place.

 

           Chris, still grinning like a kid in a candy shop, takes this as an invitation to enter him. He removes his fingers and presses his tip against Glenn’s hole. “Alright, just relax…” He’s done this before, but he knows Glenn hasn’t. With that, Chris enters him, causing a barrage of “fucks” and “Christs” that quickly dissolve into a series of incoherent whimpers.

 

           “Jesus… Christ!” Glenn is gasping for breath now—he doesn’t know what he expected, but it isn’t this. There’s the undeniable pleasure of Chris getting him off, and there’s also the pain of being full. But  _ God _ , he loves the pain much more than he ever thought he would.

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright, _shh_.” Chris strokes his hair in a comforting gesture, and continues to jack Glenn off. His thrusts are slow and gentle at first; he’s careful not to hurt him, but gradually, they pick up speed. He’s visualized this moment several times while wanking, and it’s just _so_ satisfying to turn his fantasy into reality.

 

           Glenn just wants this to last forever—the intense pleasure of being fucked so well by someone he’s been incredibly attracted to for years is almost unbearable for him. The familiar, warm sensation in his crotch builds up quickly, and he knows he’s about to shoot his load very soon. “I’m gonna—” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before he comes; it’s easily the most intense orgasm he’s had in his life, and it leaves him with trembling thighs. The words “fuck me” echoed around in Glenn’s mind, and nothing else.

 

           Chris watches him come with a self-satisfied smirk, and as it is, he’s barely holding back his own orgasm. “Get on your back.” He doesn’t even give Glenn a chance to comply with that order before he roughly turns him over and pins his skinny shoulders to the floor. With this assertion of his dominance complete, Chris comes all over Glenn, and this elicits more moans from them both.

 

           And then, suddenly, there’s nothing except the sound of running water again, as they both try to catch their breaths.  _ God, his eyes are so blue. He’s so pretty.  _ Chris can’t believe how good Glenn looks, even from this close, and how in love he is with every detail of his face. They just continue to stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like ages, before Glenn finally cracks a smile.

 

           Chris can’t deny that his heart flutters just a little bit at that. “Well, come on then, or we’ll be late for  _ Top of the Pops _ .” He returns the smile, releases his grip on Glenn’s shoulders, and then gets to his feet. “I’ll even be nice enough to help you up.” Chris leans down and extends his hand, which Glenn gratefully accepts.

 

           “Chris…” He begins, very softly.

 

           “Hmm?” Chris just can’t seem to keep his hands off of Glenn, and rests both of his hands on his shoulders.

 

           “I love you.” The admission is almost sheepish, but definitely sincere.

 

           Chris brushes Glenn’s curls out of his eyes again.

 

            “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, yeah, I'm going to hell, but you read this whole thing so I'll see you there too.


End file.
